Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast/Crossover Pedia II
The Crossover Pedia II is the part two of the [[Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X/Crossover Pedia|'Crossover Pedia']] of Versus the X. It lists characters, series and some groups. Listed per franchise, like the previous entry; starting with The Adventures of Vanessa and ending with the Original Characters. For the previous characters, several of their biographies were re-written to fit the attire in which they are, for example, Valeria is on her Ultimate Warrior attire, while in the previous one, she was in her reboot attire. The units in this Encyclopedia are divided in four: # Allies: Full time playable characters. # Neutral: That can be either a Ally or a Rival for a time. # Rivals: Full time enemy characters. # Non Playable: Full time non playable characters. The basic bio sheet in this Encyclopedia consist in: * Birthday: Self-explanatory. Includes also Zodiac Signs. * Height: In centimeters (meters/feet and inches) * Weight: Kilograms (libras/pounds) * Blood Type: The Human blood types are between A, B, AB or O. Some of them are listed "Unknown", "Not Analyzable" or "None". * Type: The type of the character; ranges from Pair (With Pair), Solo, Rival and Viceversa and Non Playable. * Game attire: Their based game appearance. ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series Allies Vanessa Luxaloss * Birthday: July 21st, 1991 (Cancer) * Height: 174cm (1.74m/5' 8") * Weight: 57kg (126lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Pair (with Emily) * From: The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight She is a sorceress with a nice yet strong personality with no bounds. Vanessa Luxaloss was once part of the royalty, but left after graduation and now goes to all kinds of adventures primarily for saving the world from evil threats. Beneath her gentle demeanor, hides a strong willed woman who fights against evil. She is very fast, quick and agile, and this time she uses a Valkyrie spear. Emily Fontaine * Birthday: August 13th, 1990 (Leo) * Height: 179cm (1.79m/5' 10") * Weight: 62kg (137lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Pair (with Vanessa) * From: The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight Vanessa's childhood friend and rival. Emily Fontaine is the current Kaiser of the Fontaine Family. She has a sunny personality, but once doing a job, she is different. She envied Vanessa for being stronger than her, but that is the past and now she can control her Dark side perfectly. Uses a cool sword who brings with her trained guns on a fight, they are both in good terms now. Jaden Luxaloss - Vitenka Itzala - Ada "Merlina" Osborne * Birthday: September 14th, 1992 (Virgo) * Height: 160cm (1.60m/5' 3") * Weight: 46kg (101lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Solo * From: The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight Mark O'Bryne - Rivals Chaos - Heart Cuore * Birthday: February 1st, around the seventies (Aquarius) * Height: 182cm (1.82m/5' 11") * Weight: Unknown * Blood Type: A * Type: Rival * From: The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight She dresses in heart related clothing to hide her real cold-blooded intentions. But she doesn't hide the fact she hates everyone who is too useless to her. As the strongest member and leader of Nemesis she is charismatic and has strong magic powers. Uses weapons to trick anyone in her way. She also hates Vanessa because she is way too idealistic and heroic for her good. Non Playable Kali Chrome * Birthday: July 21st, 1991 -assumed- (Cancer) * Height: 174cm (1.74m/5' 8") * Weight: 57kg (126lbs) * Blood Type: AB - as Vanessa * Type: Non playable * From: The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight Sarah Nelson - ''VSRFX series Allies Claude Lindbergh * '''Birthday': August 17th, 1991 (Leo) * Height: 186cm (1.86m/6' 1") * Weight: 74kg (163lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Pair (with Valeria) * From: VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior Valeria's older brother and former rival in battle. Having long retired from the fights and having a normal life after so much, at first he wasn't worried. But later he comes back once learning that his little sister is dying. With the aid of Kira and the old comrades. He will try to save her from her pain, Claude's will to fight is stronger than it shows during his seemingly non-expressive demeanor. Ran Howard * Birthday: March 24th, 1985 (Aries) * Height: 180cm (1.80m/5' 11") * Weight: 65kg (143lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Pair (with Zephyra) * From: VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior Kira Ilias - Dante Hamilton - Neutral Valeria Lane * Birthday: December 5th, 1993 (Sagittarius) * Height: 183cm (1.83m/6' 0") * Weight: 69kg (152lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Rival -> Pair (with Claude) * From: VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior Once regarded as an honorable and rebellious leader, Valeria Lane fell into the battlefield as a vice thanks to the device being in full force, she renounced to everything, from her family to her old life, lost her emotions and real motivation to fight, even voluntarily going to jail for street fighting. Lorelei uses this as means to make her either a demon or a goddess, will Valeria fall as a monster or be reborn as a defender? Zephyra Spedicato - Rivals Lorelei * Birthday: April 13th, 1985 (Aries) * Height: 185cm (1.85m/6' 1") * Weight: 69kg (152lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Rival * From: VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior She has the sass, the class and the rudeness to match. Lorelei, named under the siren who sends to death to lost sailors. She has been the luckiest woman, once finding an equal in a reversal situation (Valeria), she has been training her with a dual purpose. Turning her into the verge of being a god and demon, prompting Valeria's friends to go against her ideals of making her a monster. Marcel Adler - Non Playable Allen Lane - Ellen - ''Dream Revolution Saga'' series Allies Alexa Maxwell * Birthday: July 24th, 1996 (Leo) * Height: 172cm (1.72m/5' 7") * Weight: 58kg (128lbs) * Blood Type: B * Type: Pair (with Dynamo) * From: Dream Revolution Firestorm A trained female warrior with the power of the flames. She is very nice, but can be brash usually. She uses two ways of fighting skills; the first using her 'fire' with kickboxing, the second using her sword Fire Slayer. Her real birth name is Seraphina Phoenix. She is adopted by Leroy Maxwell, former Deadly Axis member with her younger adopted sibling Yuri, and her older biological sibling Dynamo. She's also the leader of DreamRevo. Dynamo * Birthday: October 29th, 1991 (Scorpio) * Height: 185cm (1.85m/6' 1") * Weight: 73kg (161lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Pair (with Alexa) * From: Dream Revolution Firestorm A veteran warrior with the power of the lightning along with his title. His real name is Alexander Phoenix, his personality is seen at first as a cold and serious individual. But once knowing him, he is no different from his little sister Alexa. He uses his own fighting style who combines his sword training, with his violent hand-to-hand combat style. Don't harm Alexa or he'll be not nice. Used to be far more ruthless when younger. Blade * Birthday: January 2nd, 1994 (Capricorn) * Height: 183cm (1.83m/6' 0") * Weight: 70kg (154lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown, previously AB * Type: Pair (with Alison) * From: Dream Revolution Firestorm Alison Evans - Agatha Laura Heinel * Birthday: March 31st, 1992 (Aries) * Height: 180cm (1.80m/5' 11") * Weight: 61kg (134lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Solo * From: Dream Revolution Firestorm Agatha who is a wizard astrologer, is the first clone of Maria Heinel and being the leader of the Amazons she is a strong opponent with a high level of magic. She has grew a fondness of Alexa and Dynamo, that was because she is a cousin of them through being a clone of Maria, making her Ignis' aunt. She is very dangerous in battle in spite of her stoicism. As a gag she resents any man taller than her save Dynamo. Elaine Leblanc - Rivals Fiammetta Shapiro - Blake Tiberius - Non Playable Yuri Maxwell - Eden - ''Re: Vengeance'' / Dark Masters of the Night series Allies Claire Edwards * Birthday: March 13th, 1975 (Pisces) * Height: 165 cm (5' 5") * Weight: 48kg (106lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Pair (with Keith) * From: Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata She is a heir of a grand fortune and title. What she wants the most is defeating her evil and greedy father Savio. She had a life of sadness and poverty, until she met a mysterious man named Keith and he served her with the condition he has her soul. After the defeat of her father months later, she made her promise but Keith prefered the other way around, she attacks with weapons. Victoria Arcos * Birthday: January 24th, 1462 (Aquarius) * Height: 160cm (1.60m/5' 3") * Weight: 47kg (104lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Pair (with Vlad) * From: Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End The youngest of three siblings. Victoria thinks big, she is a vampire with a capacity of giving humanitarian help. At first, she wanted to be a messiah to control the world over the other nobles. This backfired once defeating Ba'al. She even provoked the ire of Vali, no other could do that, she is very educated with her allies and humans. She fights with Vlad out of 'envy'. Lancelot A. Spencer - Roxana Arcos - Neutral Keith Laurent / Nero * Birthday: Unknown (Capricorn) * Height: 191cm (1.91m/6' 3") * Weight: 85kg (187lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Rival -> Pair (with Claire) * From: Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata Born as a high-class noble Demon in the realm. Lord Nero was feared by many nobles for his ruthlessness, once bored with the world he lived in, he goes to the human realm, as he found humanity interesting started to take a human form. He met Claire, who he aided to overthrow her evil father Savio. Nineteen years later he developed a new perspective of things about humanity. Vladimir Arcos - Rivals Hell Stinger the First - Vali Bael - Non-Playable Sarai Bael / Pluto - Devil's Eye series Allies Milo Alexanderson * Birthday: March 11th, year unknown (Pisces) * Height: 165cm (1.65m/5' 5") * Weight: 55kg (121lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Pair (with Death Slayer) The Young Noble of an alien race known as the NEO. He is the prince and later Warlord. Instead of sitting doing nothing. All he does is having friends, hanging out like any teen. His magic is powerful enough, considers himself as equal to anyone he meets in his adventures. Aided by Death Slayer, and has faced great rivals such as Gen, Oliver and Pleiades. Death Slayer / Rainer Fritz - Samantha "Sam" Hamill - Elle Chardin - Pleiades * Birthday: December 21st, year unknown (Capricorn) * Height: 176cm (1.76m/5' 9") * Weight: 66kg (146lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Solo Regarded as an infamous thief due to how he operates outside of the NEO's cause. This NEO fighter is very silent about his emotions and ideals of rebellion. He is a social outcast who plans to eliminate in cold blood King Diamante while helping Milagros and other people to do their wishes in exchange to give up to his ideals, those ideals were killing Milo and end the kingdom, he didn't succeed. Neutral Oliver Reginald Valentine * Birthday: July 31st, somewhere in the future (Leo) * Height: 187cm (1.87m/6' 1") * Weight: 77kg (170lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Rival -> Solo Cool assassin for hire, dislikes long talking. His sword cuts beyond boundaries. And he has a fondness for the job. But aside of that he was a nanny for a time, a little girl named Emma was in his care until she grew up. Then he encountered aliens. His newfound rivalry with Milo them keeps him interested for a new battle, looking forward for new challenges. Rivals King Diamante - Erin - The FEAST Saga ''series / ''White Void Allies Blake Snider * Birthday: October 17th, 1994 (Libra) * Height: 178cm (1.78m/5' 10") * Weight: 66kg (146lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Pair (with Snow) A young musician and singer known as Blaze Platinum. He has a lot of fan girls, he pretends to be super serious while in reality he is just a nice young man trying his best to please the audience. But do no let his riches, beautiful appearance and sweet personality fool you, he is a humble warrior who fights for freedom and justice at any price. He uses a guitar and a sword as his main weapons. Snow * Birthday: Unknown (Cancer) * Height: 157cm (1.57m/5' 2") * Weight: 44kg (97lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Pair (with Blake) Snow is a Ballerina, magical creatures who are commonly seen as ballet dancers. She is commonly seen as adorable, very sensitive and non-threatening. However, once a threat appears. She no doubt will be dangerous in her attacks and is also very spiritual. In The Final Act she supports Blake and had a crush on him who ended very bad for her and had to be reincarnated. She uses ballet. Sienna Travers - Julius Caesar Travers * Birthday: March 31st, 1935 (Aries) * Height: 195cm (1.95m/6' 5") * Weight: 70kg (154lbs) * Blood Type: B * Type: Solo Julius Caesar lost his memories in a young age thanks to Divine trying to use him as a new decoy for a bleak future. He investigated the White Void incident with help of his friend and future wife Melanie Blood. He has two fates, living like Divine's toy and second-in-command, or living like the hero he hoped to be. His attire from the 1950's represents the latter, using the White Void robot. Rivals Rhyme - Anonym - Non-Playable Eliza Sampson - Neo Formula Racing series Allies Jet Dark * Birthday: July 7th, somewhere in the future (Cancer) * Height: 182cm (1.82m/5' 11") * Weight: 80kg (176lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Pair (with Darkness) He is a "dark superhero" of the racing circuit, talks little, he has a brutal fighting style. But outside of the circuit he is actually a pretty different person, his real name is Kent Richards, a history teacher who was a "former racer" who later "despised" the sport for the "death" of his twin brother Robert, who resulted to be Darkness. He later gets over it, while the identity remains for a few people, helps to mentor Medea and Jeanne for a time. Medea Reynard * Birthday: October 11th, somewhere in the future (Libra) * Height: 158cm (1.57m/5' 2") * Weight: 45kg (99lbs) * Blood Type: B * Type: Solo (with Jeanne) Jeanne Sterling * Birthday: April 9th, somewhere in the future (Aries) * Height: 167cm (1.67m/5' 5") * Weight: 52kg (115lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Solo (with Medea) Neutral Darkness * Birthday: July 7th, somewhere in the future (Cancer) * Height: 183cm (1.83m/6' 0") * Weight: 81kg (179lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Rival -> Pair (with Jet Dark) Darkness is a supervillain who is very similar to Jet Dark in terms of almost everything. But that's because he is his Twin brother Robert. He hid himself after the accident to become Darkness and to use the Neo Formula to his dirty games and tactics. He supposedly "died again" after the race against Medea but turns out he survived albeit as Shadow's servant. However, his stubbornness got the best of him and got freed. Rivals Berserker - Non-Playable Skylar Archer - Battle of Zero series Allies Sophia von Ritter * Birthday: Unknown/She doesn't remember (Virgo) * Height: 180cm (1.80m/5' 11") * Weight: Unknown * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Pair (with Gabe) The clone of Solomon von Ritter. She uses twin swords in battle and is cold most of the time. But she now is more emotional than before since Cerberus Black is gone and now is more confident of her own self and skills in battle. Also instead of looking at everything as negative, she has friends to help her. Especially Gabriel, her partner since not too long. She still dislikes long meaningless talks after many troubles... Gabriel "Gabe" Arsenault * Birthday: October 24th, somewhere in the future (Cancer) * Height: 184cm (1.84m/6' 0") * Weight: 80kg (176lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Pair (with Sophia) Marina * Birthday: June 22nd, somewhere in the future (Cancer) * Height: 162cm (1.62m/5' 3") * Weight: 49kg (108lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Solo She is a young orphaned lady who was adopted by the former member of the Browning Enterprises, Pepe. Called Marina because she likes the sea and water in general. She is a young water magician who uses a magical super armor when summoning her magic trumpet. She is close friends with Sophia, the Strider cousins, Leonel and Gabe. Her real personality is an enigma. In the end she cried a bit when the couple left. Rivals Zero - Solomon von Ritter - Dreamers of the Road series Allies Karen Laine * Birthday: April 27th, around the nineties (Taurus) * Height: 162cm (1.62m/5' 3") * Weight: 51kg (110lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Pair (with Rem) Isn't she cute is it? Karen can kick villain butts if she wants. She is a white witch who can get along with everyone and is a very nice girl. She uses her seven ghosts named under her friends she made on the journey. Karen won the first tournament over Cynthia after the help of Sirius, the second she left in the finals due to herself being a slacker and had no interest and the third she lost to Rem. Rem Alzaram * Birthday: Unknown * Height: 191cm (1.91m/6' 3") * Weight: 84kg (185lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Pair (with Karen) Francis Armstrong - Rivals Xenon - World Calamity: Overdrive Allies Arthur "Artie" Payne * Birthday: March 24th, 1990 (Aries) * Height: 179cm (1.79m/5' 10") * Weight: 73kg (161lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Pair (with Darcy) Marianne Darcy/D' Arcy * Birthday: September 27th, 1991 (Libra) * Height: 170cm (1.70m/5' 7") * Weight: 57kg (126lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Pair (with Artie) Glen Minto - Rivals Black-out - Trinity Saga series Allies Odin Lowell II - Alain Keaton - Kent Miller - Anna Rosa Vargas - Cornelia Joester - Constance "Connie" Joester - Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman * Birthday: December 26th, late nineties (Capricorn) * Height: 180cm (1.80m/5' 11") * Weight: 63kg (138lbs) * Blood Type: B * Type: Pair (with Yana) Fatima Blade - Wade Holt * Birthday: June 1st, middle nineties (Gemini) * Height: 175cm (1.75m/5' 9") * Weight: 60kg (132lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Solo Kane "Cain" Brooklyn - Rivals Ell Burlesque - Gladius - Duke Ackerman - Neo Trinity Saga series Allies Una - Segundo - Clement Ambrose - Catrina - Scarlet - Blue - Gerald Mercier / Odysseus - Aylen Faith / Hector - Amanda Branwen - Lion - Neutral Mei * Birthday: Unknown (Scorpio) * Height: 150cm (1.50m/4' 11") * Weight: 40kg (88lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown * Type: Rival -> Solo Nina Mercier / Achilles * Birthday: October 23rd, early 2000's (Scorpio) * Height: 168cm (1.68m/5' 6") * Weight: 48kg (106lbs) * Blood Type: O * Type: Rival -> Solo Rivals Tenshi - Horatio Ambrose - Slate Amitola - Non-Playable Trois - The Arcana Warriors series / Leap to the Top! Allies Mondo Kitsch * Birthday: 21st day, 21st month (Capricorn) * Height: 178cm (1.78m/5' 10") * Weight: 74kg (163lbs) * Blood Type: Non analyzable * Type: Pair (with Joker) He looks like the stereotypical prince charming. But he is no prince, instead he is an Arcana; A race of warriors with strong capabilities in battle that surpasses those from normal humans, technically he is alien. But his origins are far more curious. He used to be a half of a "Nameless God", with his other side being Void. They are now fused again, he is The World Arcana. He is as strong as Joker and is married with Genesis. Fool Joker - Judgement Genesis - Neutral Darryl Justice Anarchy / Charlotte de la Rosa * Birthday: March 24th, year unknown (Aries) * Height: 175cm (5' 9") * Weight: 56kg (123lbs) * Blood Type: Unknown, AB (former) * Type: Rival -> Solo Her former name was Charlotte de la Rosa. She is a knight when the profession was male only. She is very un-ladylike and rude with others and thinks friendship is a fantasy since she became the Second Infinity Vault. She dresses and acts like a boy due to liking that way and the fact that she hated being feminine. As the Second I.V. she uses a sword, Illusions who could pass as real things and can stop time at her wanting. Rivals Void - Neo Freedom X series Allies Sibylla Meira * Birthday: April 3rd, 1920's (Aries) * Height: 185cm (1.85m/6' 1") * Weight: 69kg (152lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Pair (with Balder) Balder Bryant - Aeon Bryant - Rivals Rosalie Yagami - Metallic Hero Excel Ash Allies Excel Ash - Lady Neo - Sterling Accelerator - Rivals Meteor - The Stardust Angels Band Versus E.X. / Musical Warriors / Clair de Lune Allies Lyric / Steven Anderson - Rock - Nate Rodgers * Birthday: January 24th, year unknown (Aquarius) * Height: 174cm (1.74m/5' 8") * Weight: 64kg (141lbs) * Blood Type: AB * Type: Solo Neutral Moonlight - Rivals Phantom Victorius - Tommy Iggy Tuner - Non-Playable Metal - Classic Brilliant Star (In-Verse) series (2008-2014) Allies Lucius Meyer - Rosalina von Neumann - Iris Blue * Birthday: August 30th, late seventies (Virgo) * Height: 167cm (1.67m/5' 5") * Weight: 50kg (110lbs) * Blood Type: A * Type: Pair (with Bart) Bartholomäus "Bart" George - Jenny "Yana" Rhodus - Zander - Arsene Fellion - Galatea Cujo - Neutral Donovan Blake - Rivals Greed - Leonard Blake - Josephe Ephes - Reinheld Salabia - Ain - Non Playable Kain Stevenson - Modern Brilliant Star series (2014-2018) Allies Aria Stadtfeld - Mirror Stella - Dolly - Raven - Tania Radcliffe - Neutral Twilight / Chaos Jeanne - Sparky the Cyber Police - Rivals Lizandro Douglas / The Big Brother - Garrett Roderick / "The Devil" - Belial - Diana Radcliffe - Pierrot Ace - Non-Playable Magical Girls - Johanna - Brilliant Star Original Generations series Allies Lumina / Keren Luce - Zen - Marthe de Rais - Pippa Rochefort - Marie Albarn - Mercury the Phantom - Circe Midgardia - Lucas Slate - Lilly Pinkle - Eve / E.V.E. - Rivals Diabolos - El Tornado - Adam / A.D.A.M - T.R.O.N - Non-Playable Galileo - Angelina - The Time Masters -